The invention relates to methods and apparatus for propelling automated or robotic swimming pool and tank cleaners and for controlling the scanning or traversing patterns of the automated cleaners with respect to the bottom and sidewalls of the pool or tank.
Automated or robotic swimming pool cleaners traditionally contact and move about on the pool surfaces being cleaned on axle-mounted wheels or on endless tracks that are powered by a separate drive motor through a gear train. The wheels or tracks are aligned with the longitudinal axis of the cleaner. Swimming pool cleaning robots that move on wheels generally have two electric motorsxe2x80x94a pump motor powers a water pump that is used to dislodge and/or vacuum debris up into a filter; the drive motor is used to propel the robot over the surfaces of the pool that are to be cleaned. The drive motor can be connected through a gear train directly to one or more wheels or axles, or through a belt and pulleys to propel the cleaner; or to a water pump, which can be external to the robotic cleaner that produces a pressurized stream, or water jet, that moves the cleaning apparatus by reactive force or by driving a water turbine connected via a gear train to the wheels or endless track. The movement of the pool cleaners of the prior art, when powered by either the turbine or the direct or reactive jet is in one direction and the movement is random.
Control of the longitudinal directional movement of the robot can be accomplished by elaborate electronic circuitry, as is the case when stepper and D.C. brushless motors are employed. Other control systems require the cleaner to climb the vertical sidewall of the pool until a portion of the cleaner extends above the waterline and/or the unit has moved laterally along the sidewall, after which the motor drive reverses and the cleaner returns to the bottom surface of the pool along a different path. The water powered cleaners of the prior art also rely on the reorientation of the cleaner while on contact with the wall to effect a random change in direction. However, under certain circumstances; it is a waste of time, energy and produces unnecessary wear and tear to have the robotic cleaner climb the sidewall solely for purpose of changing the pattern of movement of the cleaner.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,988,762 to provide laterally offset fixed bumper elements at each end of the cleaner to contact the facing sidewall and provide a pivot point as the cleaner approaches the wall. Another transverse slide rod can be provided to contact a side wall and causes the drive motor to reverse. The bumper elements are adjustable to provide variable angles. A third slide rod attached to a shut-off switch extends outboard of side facing the far end of the pool, so that when the cleaner has covered the entire length of the pool and approaches the wall is a generally parallel path, the third slide rod is pushed inboard and shuts off power to the unit.
It has also been proposed to direct the scanning movement of a pool cleaner mechanically by use of a three-wheeled array in which the third wheel is mounted centrally and opposite the other pair of wheels, and the axle upon which the third wheel is mounted is able to rotate in a horizontal plane around a vertical axis. A so-called free-wheeling version of this apparatus is shown on U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,788.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,315, the third wheel is mounted in a plate and the plate is engaged by a gear mechanism that positively rotates the horizontal axle and determines the directional changes in the orientation of the third wheel.
It is also known in the prior art to provide a pool cleaner with a vertical plunger or piston that can be moved by a hydraulic force into contact with the bottom of the pool to cause the cleaner to pivot and change direction. The timing must be controlled by a preprogrammed integrated circuit (xe2x80x9cICxe2x80x9d) device.
It is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,192 to equip the feed water hose of a circular floating pool cleaning device with a continuous discharge water jet nozzle that randomly reorients itself to a reversing direction when the forward movement of the floating cleaner is impeded. In addition to the movable water jet discharge nozzle attached to the underside of the floating cleaner, the hose is equipped with a plurality of rearwardly-facing jet nozzles that move the water those in a random pattern and facilitate movement of the cleaner.
Commercial pool cleaners of the prior art that employ pressurized water to effect random movement have also been equipped with so-called xe2x80x9cback-upxe2x80x9d valves that periodically interrupt and divert the flow of water to the cleaner and discharge it through a valve that has jets facing upstream, thereby creating a reactive force to move the hose and, perhaps, the attached cleaner in a generally backward direction. The back-up valve can be actuated by the flow of water through a fitting attached to the hose. The movement resulting from the activation of the back-up valve jets is also random and may have no effect on reorienting a cleaner that has become immobilized.
The apparatus of the prior art for use in propelling and directing the scanning movement of automated robotic pool cleaners is lacking in several important aspects. For example, the present state-of-the-art machines employ pre-programmed integrated circuit (xe2x80x9cICxe2x80x9d) devices that provide a specific predetermined scanning pattern. The design and production of these IC devices is relatively expensive and the scanning patterns produced have been found to be ineffective in pools having irregular configurations and/or obstructions built into their bottoms or sidewalls.
Cleaners propelled by a water jet discharge move only in a generally forward direct, and their movement is random, such randomness being accentuated by equipping the unit with a flexible hose or tail that whips about erratically to alter the direction of the cleaner.
Cleaners equipped with gear trains for driving wheels or endless tracks represent an additional expense in the design, manufacture and assembly of numerous small, precision-fit parts; the owner or operator of the apparatus will also incur the time and expense of maintaining and securing replacement parts due to wear and tear during the life of the machine. A cleaning apparatus constructed with a pivotable third wheel that operates in a random fashion or in accordance with a program has the same drawbacks associated with the production, assembly and maintenance of numerous small moving parts.
The robotic pool cleaners of the prior art are also lacking in mechanical control means for the on-site adjustment of the scanning patterns of the apparatus with respect to the specific configuration of the pool being cleaned.
Another significant deficiency in the design and operation of the pool cleaners of the prior art is their tendency to become immobilized, e.g., in sharp corners, on steps, or even in the skimmer intake openings at the surface of the pool.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide an improved automated or robotic pool and tank cleaning apparatus that incorporates a reliable mechanism and method of providing propulsion using a directional water jet for moving the cleaner in opposite directions along, or with respect to, the longitudinal axis of the apparatus.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for adjustably varying the direction of, and the amount of thrust or force produced by a water jet employed to propel a pool or tank cleaning apparatus, and to effect change in direction by interrupting the flow of water.
It is another important object of the invention to provide a simple and reliable apparatus and method for adjustably controlling the direction of discharge of a propelling water jet that can be utilized by home owners and pool maintenance personnel at the pool site to attain proper scanning patterns in order to clean the entire submerged bottom and side wall surfaces of the pool, regardless of the configuration of the pool and the presence of apparent obstacles.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method for varying the position of one or more of the wheels or other support means of the cleaner in order to vary the directional movement and scanning patterns of the apparatus with respect to the bottom surface of the pool or tank being cleaned.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel method and apparatus for periodically changing the direction of movement of a pool cleaner by intermittently establishing at least one fixed pivot point and axis of rotation with respect to the longitudinal axis of the cleaner for at least one pair of supporting wheels
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for assuring the free and unimpaired movement of the pool cleaner in its prescribed or random scanning of the surfaces to be cleaned without interference from the electrical power cord that is attached to the cleaner housing and floats on the surface of the pool.
Yet another object of the invention is to free a pool cleaner that has been immobilized by an obstacle so that it can resume its predetermined scanning pattern.
It is also an object to provide magnetic and infrared (xe2x80x9cIRxe2x80x9d) sensing means for controlling the power circuits for the propulsion means of the cleaner.
Another important object of the invention is to provide an economical and reliable pool cleaner with a minimum number of moving parts and no internal pump and electric motor that can be powered by the discharge stream from the pool filter system or an external booster pump and which can reverse its direction.
Another important object of this invention is to provide an apparatus and method that meets the above objectives in a more cost-effective, reliable and simplified manner than is available through the practices and teachings of the prior art.
The above objects are met by the embodiments of the apparatus and methods described below. In the description that follows, it will be understood that cleaner moves on supporting wheels, rollers or tracks that are aligned with the longitudinal axis of the cleaner body when it moves in a straight line. References to the front or forward end of the cleaner will be relative to its then-direction of movement.
In a first preferred embodiment, a directionally controlled water jet is the means that causes the translational movement of the robotic cleaner across the surface to be cleaned. In a preferred embodiment, the water is drawn from beneath the apparatus and passed through at least one filter medium to remove debris and is forced by a pump through a directional discharge conduit whose axis is aligned with the longitudinal axis of the pool cleaner. The resulting or reactive force of the discharged water jet propels the cleaner in the opposite direction. The water jet can be diverted by various means and/or divided into two or more streams that produce resultant force vectors that also affect the position and direction of movement of the cleaner.
In one preferred embodiment, a diverter or deflector means, such as a flap valve assembly, is interposed between the pump outlet and the discharge conduit, which diverter means controls the direction of movement of the water through one or the other of the opposing ends of the discharge conduit. The positioning of the diverter means, and therefore the direction of travel of the cleaner, can be changed when the unit reaches a sidewall of the pool or after the cleaner has ascended a vertical sidewall. The movement of the diverter means can be in response to application of a mechanical force, such as a lever or slide bar that is caused to move when it contacts a vertical wall, and through a directly applied force or by way of a linkage repositions the diverter means and changes the direction of the discharged water jet to propel the cleaner away from the wall. In one preferred embodiment, power to the pump motor is interrupted and the position of the diverter means is changed in response to the change in hydrodynamic forces acting on the flap valve assembly. Mechanical biasing and locking means are also provided to assure the proper repositioning and seating of the flap valve.
The orientation of the discharged water jet can be varied to provide a downward component or force vector, lateral components, or a combination of such components or force vectors to complement the translational force.
In its broadest construction, the invention comprehends a method of propelling a pool or tank cleaner by means of a water jet that is discharged in at least a first and second direction that result in movement in opposite translational directions. The direction of the water jet is controlled by the predetermined orientation of a discharge conduit that is either stationary or movable with respect to the body of the cleaner. The discharge conduit can be fixed and the pressurized water controlled by one or more valves that operate in one or more conduits to pass the water for discharge in alternating directions. The discharge conduit can also comprise an element of a rotating turret that is preferably mounted on the top wall of the cleaner housing and is caused to rotate between at least two alternating opposed positions in order to propel the cleaner in a first and then a second generally opposite direction. The means for rotating the turret and discharge conduit can include spring biasing means, a motor or water turbine driven gear train, etc. During the change from one position to the alternate opposing position, the cleaner is stabilized by interrupting the flow of water from the discharge conduit, as by interrupting the power to the pump motor or discharging water from one or more other orifices
The invention comprehends methods and apparatus for controlling the movement of robotic tank and swimming pool cleaners that can be characterized as systematic scanning patterns, scalloped or curvilinear patterns and controlled random motions with respect to the bottom surface of the pool or tank. For the purposes of this description, references to the front and rear of the cleaning apparatus or its housing will be with respect to the direction of its movement A conventional pool cleaner comprises a base plate on which are mounted a pump, at least one motor for driving the pump and optionally a second motor for propelling the apparatus via wheels or endless track belts; a housing having a top and depending sidewalls that encloses the pump and motor(s) is secured to the base plate; one or more types of filter media are positioned internally and/or externally with respect to the housing; and a separate external handle is optionally secured to the housing. Power is supplied by floating electrical cables attached to an external source, such as a transformer or a battery contained in a floating housing at the surface of the pool; pressurized water can also be provided via a hose for water turbine-powered cleaners. The invention also has application to tank and pool cleaners which operate in conjunction with a remote pump and/or filter system which is located outside of the pool and in fluid communication with the cleaner via a hose.
While the illustrative figures which accompany this application, and to which reference is made herein, schematically illustrate various embodiments of the invention on robotic cleaners equipped with wheels, it will be understood by one of ordinary skill in the art that the invention is equally applicable to cleaners which move on endless tracks or belts. Specific examples are also provided where the cleaner is equipped with power-driven transverse cylindrical rollers that extend across the width of the cleaner body.
In one embodiment of this aspect of the invention, an otherwise conventional cleaner is provided with at least one wheel or track that projects beyond the periphery of the apparatus in a direction of movement of the apparatus. In operation, this offset projecting wheel will contact the wall to stop the forward movement of the apparatus on one side thereby causing the cleaner to pivot until the opposite side makes contact with the wall so that the longitudinal axis of the cleaner forms an angle xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d with the sidewall of the pool. When the cleaner moves in the reverse direction away from the wall, it will be traversing the bottom of the pool at an angle xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d. An apparatus equipped with only one projecting wheel or supporting member at one corner location of the housing will assume a generally normal position to an opposite parallel sidewall.
In a further preferred embodiment, a cleaner provided with a second projecting wheel or supporting member at the opposite end will undergo a pivoting motion as the cleaner approaches a wall in either direction of movement. The angle xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d can be varied or adjusted by changing the distance the wheel projects beyond the periphery of the cleaner. As will be appreciated by one of ordinary skill in the art, the angle xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d will determine the cleaning pattern, which pattern in turn will relate to the size and shape of the pool, the degree of overlap on consecutive passes along the surface to be cleaned, and other customary parameters.
In order to change the direction of movement when the cleaner assumes a path that is generally parallel to an end wall of the pool, the cleaner is provided with at least one side projecting member that extends outwardly from the cleaner housing from a position that can range from at or adjacent the forward end to midway between the drive wheels or ends of the cleaner. The side projecting member acts as a pivot point when contacting a sidewall of the pool so that the cleaner assumes an arcuate path until it engages the contact wall. When the unit reverses, the new cleaning pattern is initially at approximately a right angle to the former scanning pattern.
In another embodiment of the invention, a pair of the wheels located at one or both ends of the cleaner are mounted for rotation at an angle that is not at 90xc2x0 or normal to the longitudinal axis of the cleaner. Where the pairs of front and rear wheels are each mounted on a single transverse axle, one or both of the axles is mounted at an angle that is offset from the longitudinal normal by an angle xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d. In another preferred embodiment, one side of the axle is mounted in a slot that permits movement to either the front or rear, or to both front and rear, in response to movement of the apparatus in the opposite direction.
In yet another embodiment, at least one wheel of a diameter smaller than the other wheels is mounted on an axle to induce the apparatus to follow a curved path. In another embodiment, the apparatus is provided with at least one pair of caster or swivel-mounted wheels, the axes of which independently pivot in response to changes in direction so that the apparatus follows a curved path in one or both directions. In this embodiment, providing the apparatus with two pairs of caster-mounted wheels will produce a scalloped or accentuated curvilinear motion as the unit moves from one point of engagement with the vertical sidewalls to another.
In a further preferred embodiment of the slot-mounted axle, one or more position pins are provided to fix and/or change the range of movement of the axle in the slot. These adjustments allow the operator to customize the pattern based upon the size and/or configuration of the specific pool being cleaned.
Another embodiment of the invention improves the ability of the cleaner to follow a particular pattern of scanning without interference or immobilization by providing an improved connector for the power cable. A swivel or rotating electrical connector is provided between the cleaner and the external power cord in order to reduce or eliminate interference with the scanning pattern caused by twisting and coiling of the power cord as the cleaner changes direction. The swivel connector can have two or more conductors and be formed in a right-angle or straight configuration, and is provided with a water-tight seal and releasable locking means to retain the two ends rotatably joined against the forces applied during operation of the cleaner.
In another embodiment of the invention, control means are provided to periodically reverse the propelling means to assure that the cleaner does not become immobilized, e.g., by an obstacle in the pool. If the pool cleaner does not change its orientation with respect to the bottom or sidewall as indicated by a signal from the mercury switch indicating that such transition has occurred during the prescribed period, e.g., three minutes, the control circuit will automatically change, the direction of the drive means in order to permit the cleaner to move away from the obstacle and resume its scanning pattern. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the predetermined delay period between auto-reversal sequences is adjustable by the user in the event that a greater or lesser delay cycle time is desired. Sensors, such as magnetic and infrared responsive devices are provided to change the direction of movement in response to prescribed conditions.